sWeET'
by deirdre's dreams
Summary: Because these two are anything but such...or are they? UsagixYaten unrequited love or not? find out!
1. Expressions

**A/N:**Helloooo!!! It's my first time to write an Usagi-Yaten drabble-style—is that how you call that?—fanfic (one of the cutest couples, I dare say!!)…I didn't even know I could!! I was honestly trying to fight my writer's block on one of my stories…and I ended up here…well…I was being productive…

Have fun reading AND reviewing, though!! Hope you'll like it!! Of course, reviews are very welcome!!

…

…

…

…

…oh, yeah, here is where the disclaimer lies…

**(1)SMILE**

"Ohayo, Seiya-san! Ohayo, Taiki-san! Ohayo, Yaten-_kun_!" Usagi greeted animatedly to the Three Lights (after one year of _their_ incident they have returned for some _temporary_ stay) as she met them at the hallway towards their room. And she glanced up to see him do it.

It was a smile you still would have to search for in the corners of his mysterious lips, but once you're perceptive enough, you could easily trace it.

It was a smile still in the making. Yet it was _still_ a smile, nevertheless. Not a scoff nor a smirk but a _real _smile.

Usagi contented herself with that as she watched him _still_ with that smile while he overtook her, heading towards their classroom first, and she walked with Seiya who was already busy flirting with her nonstop.

She gave another silent smile of hers. At least she got a different response from Yaten-_kun _now with her greetings, and for that she is satisfied.

**(2)FASCINATION**

The _sakura_ blossoms were _now_ in full bloom, and Usagi together with Minako were already chasing wildly around each other, laughing and sprinkling the falling petals against each other. The wind built up, carrying with it another huddle of sweet-smelling _sakura_, now swirling around all of them.

Taiki smiled and looked at his brothers and the rest of the inner senshi who were also enjoying their new hideout-slash-headquarters—their private sakura park.

"I've just found this accidentally." They nodded, taking all of it in.

"Do you like the view?" he asked them. They still nodded in fascination, still looking around.

Yaten kept staring at Usagi in silence, her hair twirling, her eyes sparkling, her face flushed.

"Love it," he said it so low, only for him to hear.

**(3)CURIOSITY**

He did not believe it when Seiya whined about her prolonged penchant for the library, but his curiosity was so piqued that he just had to see it for himself. Thus explaining his presence here in this cramped place, which seems to get _femininely_ stuffier by the second. No doubt because of his presence.

He moved towards his odango-haired friend who wouldn't have been seen for the long pile of books in front of her. He sat down beside her—who cared for nothing but what she was doing—obviously intrigued by Usagi being this silent and diligent for such a long time. And with a flick of his hand, a book in the topmost pile in front of her fell down, catching her undivided attention.

Clear sapphire eyes met intense jade. Her annoyance instantly changed to that of pleasant surprise.

"Yaten-kun," she whispered.

Without a word, he took a book from her pile and quickly scanned it, not saying anything. He looked at her again and smiled. "Calculus at your year level already?" he silently asked, dubiously looking at her.

She simply shrugged as she more discreetly covered what she was doing, not looking at him once again. "I didn't use that book. I've finished my homework a while ago."

His eyes held the slightest glimmer of surprise. "So what are these for?"

He was not dutifully answered as quickly as he wanted, making him anxious. Definitely, ignoring him is not one of his favorites.

"Here!!" she excitedly whispered as she looked up at him now, clearly happy with her accomplishment. And with that she slowly stood up, carefully gathered her things and went out the library, her new work carefully hidden. Yaten was forced to silently follow her out. When they were walking towards their hideout, though, Usagi silently held out her work to him, a friendly smile gracing her lips.

Baffled, Yaten slowly took it, and was surprised. On the paper was a sketch—a portrait of him. A rather detailed portrait of him.

"How—?" he silently looked up, but his bunny was already running towards the _sakura_ park, leaving him behind.

Fondly looking at her then aback at her drawing, he allowed himself to softly smile this time. _His bunny_.

**(4)** **CONFUSION**

Usagi looked up at Yaten in confusion, as she held nothing but the concert ticket—obviously _their _concert, she silently reminded—handed down to her. Yaten once again smirked at her ineptness, still not revealing anything.

"Th-thank you, Yaten-kun. Did this come from Seiya-san?"

"No."

"Oh. So…ah…er..." she tried to look for the words, her mind obviously nonplussed, looking hard at the ticket as if the answer lay there. Then she looked back at him in victory.

"Oh. So you want me to give this to Minako from you, then?"

"No." He was tempted to add _'idiot'_, but stopped himself.

"Oh." Her face fell, then suddenly a new thought sprang up, but she just couldn't _get_ it if ever she was right. If ever, she was getting more and more confused.

"So…uh…uh…er…is this for me?" He frowned, and Usagi quickly and nervously added, "I mean…uh…are you giving this ticket to me—?"

"How stupid could you _still_ get?" he barked and quickly walked away, leaving a more confused Usagi at the rooftop, the ticket still in her hands.

It didn't help ease her confusion that even though he shouted at her, it was done a notch _softer_ than the usual.

**(5)MYSTIFIED**

He was looking his way at his new seatmate; they were both perched under a _sakura_ tree of their hideout while they waited for the others. Usually he'd only be the first to arrive, so he was a little shocked and mystified when he arrived and saw her already there, on _his_ place. Not that she knew.

Now she was curled at her side, seriously taking at her notes. On his first glance she was still staring hard at them. On his second, she was already jotting some with her pencil, while another one was between her lips. Why she needed two pencils, he still do not know.

Then suddenly, she looked up at him, her frown gracing her fine features. "I wanna go to Harvard." As if it was some secret deep inside her only he was told about.

He only arched a sardonic eyebrow, not bothering to talk. She continued, looking back at her notes, writing again. "Then I'll be with Mamo-san more."

He looked away, now focusing back on his book. "That's good."

Then he closed his book, hard enough for her to hear and look up at him again as he gave her one of his conceited smirks. "At least _I'd_ get someone to annoy and belittle while _I'm_ there."

"Yaten-kun!!!"

She wasn't calling him Mamo-_chan_ anymore, and for that he is satisfied.

A/N:So, what do you think? Are they a couple already or not? Should I continue for more? Do review and let me know!!


	2. Movement

**A/N:**

Oops…sorry for the very late update!! So as a means of my appreciation, here is the second set of this story, 'Sweet'. Please don't forget to leave a review!!

…

…

**DISCLAIMER:**

_There is nothing to claim, only my own brain._

…

…

_**SWEET: SECOND SET**_

…

…

**(6)****DRUM**

…

It was time for classes once again, a time Usagi could have also defined as "the other remaining agonizing hours after lunch break", and just for purposes of spite, Yaten decided to take his brother's seat for the day.

The one directly behind the odango-haired lady.

It was not noisy, it was rhythmical—proof that it was coming from someone _very_ musically inclined—and Usagi couldn't help but listen to Yaten's drumming pencil or pen (she had no way of guessing which is which without getting scolded by their sensei).

It was simple drumming, pure and simple. But it was _not_.

Morse Code. The one Yaten recently taught her.

And the message was clearly conveyed, as Yaten's drumming finally stopped. However, the message was so clear that Usagi had to fight her violent tendencies just to stop herself from smacking the annoying drummer behind her (lest she really gets detention from doing so this time).

Instead, her rage just found its way along the tips of her cheeks and ears, making them red all over. She need not turn to know that Yaten is wearing that lazy smirk in his lips, all too aware of the conflicting emotions she is having.

'_You cook better onigiri today, but only before I realized it was actually sushi you had.'_

…

…

**(7)BRUSH**

…

A brush off a silver streak, the slightest contact of skins, and it revealed bright jade-colored eyes that scowlingly stared back at the innocent silvery blue ones, which are now alight with wonder and conviction.

"_Oh, kawaii!!!_ You have even perfected his scowl already, Yaten-kun! If I only do not know that you are from another planet, I would swear you two are blood-related—!"

There's the amplified scowl of his once again. Her words clearly did not please him. The bickering laughter he heard at the other side—obviously from the rest of the senshi and his brothers—only made matters worse.

"Tsukino—" he growled.

"U-sa-gi!!" she sing-sang, cutting him off. He growled harder.

"_Kawaii_…!! Even your growling is perfect, Yaten-kun!! That's so kawaii!! Are you sure you're not _his_ rel—?"

Another set of snickers mingled with his disgruntled grumbling—which came falling on deaf ears—as Usagi gently (but awkwardly, since he's still taller than her) put on the final touch of Yaten's makeover.

The _dog ears_.

After that, Usagi slightly took a small step back to get a full view of him. At his perfectly made red robe, fangs, dog ears and _heavy _tail.

Usagi giggled once again. "Yaten-kun, you're so kawaii!! Niki-sensei is going to love this!! This is perfect!! Now you really look like—"

"_INUYASHA_!! WHAT THE DEVIL DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING HERE? OSUWARI! OSUWARI! WHY AREN'T YOU SITTING?" Kagome bellowed as she instantly stormed into the room, shaking the silver-haired bishounen in the middle of all the sweat-dropping students whose eyes have dramatically turned to big dots.

Yaten inwardly cursed as he helplessly bore the brunt, amidst all the snickering and giggling.

How in hell had he managed to get into _this_ trouble?

…

…

**(8)WHISK**

…

Seiya was looking at Usagi in anxiety from the chessboard he had studied. All of her pawns were already _eaten _and only very little pieces were left on her. What's more is that she had invited her doom as he still contemplated on whether or not he'd whisk the marble rook on the knight that was left guarding _both _her king and queen.

And yet _she _was the one who had the predatory smile on her lips, a mark of victory.

Dying to kill his curiosity, he finally whisked his rook and said, "Checkmate."

But of all the reactions, he did not expect a quite happy Usagi who even rose up to her seat and shouted with glee. "Yehey!!"

Not that he was not flattered, oh no. But he knew better than that.

"Why, my, nice, cute, little Odango, I didn't know you were so patronizing!!" And he only got a smirk from the lass, which was beginning to resemble like Yaten's. He wondered, with irritation, if their growing time of just being together was already rubbing off on her.

"Oh, well, better luck next time, Seiya-san!!"

The words somehow troubled him. "Huh?"

"Wow!! I never thought this game was this easy!! All you need to do after all is just learn the moves of each piece then have them eaten for as much as possible—!!"

"Usagi," he quickly admonished, "do you know chess?"

"Someone who claimed to be the _great master _himself taught me."

_Aha!_ was all Seiya could think. "And who would that be?"

"Yaten-kun!"

_Yaten, you really did it this time. _Finally, Seiya sighed. "Usagi, listen to me; you're right. Chess does require you to know the pieces' moves and all, _but_ you need to kill all of the pieces of _your opponent_, _not_ the other way around."

Her face was suddenly so full of embarrassment and irritation—even close to fury—as she listened to his explanation.

It was obvious she had been taught the _other way around_.

_Oh no. Now here it goes—_

"YATEN-KUN I'LL KILL YOU!!!" she bellowed through gritted teeth and stood up again, her fists clenching, her veins popping, while a Seiya with a sweatdrop was looking up at her in fear.

Oh, he will surely die, she promised. More if it were by her hands.

Yaten, on the other hand, was having a good time with his good mood, remembering it all as he lazily strolled on the streets with a smirk, the wrath of Usagi too far away to catch up on him.

…

…


	3. Niche

…

…

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_There is nothing to claim, only my own brain._

… … …

… …

**sWeET: SET THREE**

… …

… … …

**(9)PAVEMENT**

…

…

Since the two of them had managed to take their arguments into the next level—the one akin to an all-out war—in the middle of _another class_, they also have managed to get their ultimate reward: the **detention**, so it was not a wonder why they bore the misfortune of walking together towards their hideout.

Again.

Yaten was in his usual uncaring self as he walked on with a faster rate, intending to stay away and ignore the annoying girl—who also happens to be Seiya's ultimate crush—for as long as possible.

While this other girl—who was now past her stage of irritation and was now simply adoring the beauty of nature—was hopping chirpily in the edge of the pavement closest to the bustling vehicles.

"Eh…Yaten-kun?" Usagi called out from behind him.

The guy continued to walk as if not hearing anything. He could tell from the sound of her hurried footsteps that she was catching up on him. With ease, he just hastened his speed.

"Mou—oi, Yaten-kuuuun!!" Still nothing. In Yaten's face, there already is that look of complete annoyance, but nonetheless wearing that trademark smirk of his.

"Kou-saaaaan!!!" Still nothing.

And it was as if the bunny finally gave up on him as she grew silent once again. But after a full ten seconds…

"_**IYAAAAA!!!**__**Kuso—Tsukino!!! What was that for??" **_Yaten hollered, his face red and his hand already on the back of his head where the girl's book bag had given its _perfect aim._

"Mou—you weren't listening!!" Usagi screeched, even tiptoeing just to get them nose to nose as her hand gestured everywhere. "I was trying to talk to you, _baka_, but you just continued to walk away—and my name is U-sa—_waaaaahhh_!!!"

The next seconds happened in a blur.

Usagi knew that for the first fourteen seconds, she was hysterically tiptoeing and gesturing everywhere. The next ten seconds, she knew she had slipped and was about to fall into the busy street with a yelp…

So why is she _now _held in the arms of the one she had been arguing just a while ago?

_Hmmm_…his embrace was warm though. Very warm…

"Idiot," Yaten muttered above her as he easily eased his hold from her still dazed state. "You should know better than to act stupid in a busy street." And with that, Yaten completely turned away from her to continue with his stroll.

Usagi could only _still _blink before following him as well.

And because both were not facing each other, neither knew that both bore that slight flush on their ears and necks.

…

…

**(10)BALCONY**

…

…

Yaten knew that he had read it somewhere—it was about an unchangeable law which states that_ one _overtly hyperactive babbler should be _more than _enough for a group to handle.

Same goes for overtly hyperactive _drunks_.

And that is why Yaten had to _manually_ flatten his skin muscles for his veins just kept on popping _involuntarily _as he glared at the two people he had the misfortune to keep watch in this balcony, simply because his other brother was busy enough flirting with the other ladies inside.

Too bad that in this demented group—where he was miserably shoved into—they had an overtly hyperactive, chocolate-infused high babbler _and _an overtly hyperactive drunk.

The bunny and his stupid brother, respectively. How unexpected.

"WEEEEE!!! Isn't this cake lovely, Seiya-kun? It's so creamy and crusty and yummy and tasty!!"

"Oh yeah—_hick!_—any'in'—_hick!_—aroun' ya sure's—_hick!_—lov'leeeeeeeeeeeee, Odango-chan!!!"

And both giggled and laughed maddeningly at their own source of humor.

Yaten's popping veins doubled in number.

"_AWWWW, _Seiya-kun, you're so sweet!! Maybe Yaten-kun could learn a thing or two from you, ne, Yaten-kuuuuuuun??"

The popping veins tripled in number _and _size. "SHUT UP."

"I wasn't asking for your opinion, _baka_."

That was it. That was his final straw. With a barely restrained growl, Yaten easily snatched the LAST remaining tray of chocolate cream cakes—from the waiter who just came by—and flung it right outside the balcony.

Much to the waiter's surprise and to the overtly hyperactive babbling Usagi's horror.

"NOOOO!!! My cakes!! My cakes!! Mou, Yaten-kun, why did you throw away my precious cakes???"

And there he heard her sobbing already.

Yaten's veins quadrupled.

"I said shut up!! Baka—you already had enough sugar to last for a lifetime and if you think that I'll tolerate your stupidity just because you're a woman—!!"

And it was just that moment when Seiya finally slumped on _her_ side in his drunken stupor.

"AWWWW, my—hick!—'dango-ch'n 's—_hick!_—cryin'!! C'mere n' I'll—_hick!_—kisssssssssssss yaaaaaaaaa—!!"

"Naaani? What d'ya mean—_eeeppppp_!!!!" Usagi gasped as she saw the drunken Seiya—who was practically already snaking around her—inch closer and closer…

What happened afterwards was quite predictable.

Usagi continued to 'eep'.

The number of Yaten's popping veins was hard to count.

And Seiya was now slumped on a bench at the farthest corner of the balcony.

"_Hick!!"_ was the last word Seiya had muttered before he finally collapsed in his drunkenness.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"My cakes are—"

"Shut up!!"

…

…

**(11)STREAM**

…

…

This is one of the rarest times when Kou Yaten could lingeringly watch Tsukino Usagi in her saddened serenity.

The Three Lights finally had their free time after having such a busy schedule, and since the bunny-haired lady told them in their hideout after their classes yesterday that they were planning to have another camping trip during the weekend, they decided to join.

There is definitely nothing wrong with communicating with nature and with staying away from his ever-increasing obsessive paparazzi-_ish_ fan girls.

So while his brothers and the rest continued to play on the stream near the waterfall, Yaten decide to laze around and rest above a decently_ wide_ branch—while simply taking in the view around him.

And that was when he saw her approach.

He knew she was not intentionally invading his privacy—one look was all it took to know she didn't see him up the tree—and he knew that she was also seeking to have a little alone time to herself, which slightly intrigued him. He had always known Usagi to be a very sociable person. The one who trusts anyone as easily as she hits them in annoyance—regardless of _popularity_. The one who easily makes friends. The one who is clumsy, carefree, naïve, a bit stupid…

She took in the view of the waters of the stream before her before she finally found a spot for her to rest—which is surprisingly, just a few feet in front of _his _tree. She even sat slowly, her eyes still intent on the waters he feared she might suddenly dive into it. Finally, she hugged her knees closer to her chest…and that was when the aura of serene sadness enveloped her.

He need not inch closer just to hear her mumble afterwards. Her clenched fists and her slight trembling were enough to give him the signs.

The wind only helped deliver her lilting voice to his welcoming ears.

"Mamo…_chan_…"

For a moment, he didn't dare move a muscle for fear of _his own_ trembling…

He wasn't immune to all the efforts this naïve—and very _bright_—woman had to put up just to at least see him smile. Why she had willingly done that much just for him, he never really knew. And he was afraid to try. (He had a nagging feeling in his mind that if he'd start looking for the reasons, he might end up like his brother, Seiya.)

He was never immune to her efforts then, and he still isn't immune to her efforts now.

With the silent, soft vow to the wind, he strengthened the resolve that this time, he will be the one who will make her smile.

Just like what her friends had been trying to do. Just what Seiya has been working on…

And this time, he will make it sure that whenever he'd see her smile, memories of red, fully-bloomed roses couldn't do anything to destroy its beauty.

…

…

**(12)KITCHEN**

…

…

"Oi, Yaten, Taiki, guess what I've got??" Seiya announced excitedly when he arrived, a full-blast sexy grin gracing his sexy lips.

After staring at him for a few moments, Taiki spoke to him. (Yaten simply looked, scowled, and looked away again as he continued to compose more songs.) "You had a pouch," Taiki proclaimed just as blandly, his voice clearly suggesting that Seiya had really lost it this time.

_What's so sexy with a pouch?_

"This is not just a pouch, Taiki!! These are cookies especially baked by Odango!! A token of her love!!"

"Are those even edible?" Yaten interrupted in his usually annoyed voice.

"Yaten, why is it that you only talk just when you aren't needed??"

"If it weren't for your loud voice, I would've finished another song by now," Yaten bit out as he stood up, now moving to the studio where he could just get some privacy.

"Gah!! Just admit it—you're just jealous that you don't have fan girls who are brave enough to lavish you with fine gifts from their hearts—!!"

The door of the studio banged shut.

"Sourpuss," Seiya muttered, before he continued to ramble and give his whole attention to Taiki who was just smiling knowingly.

Contrary to his brother's belief, Yaten didn't walk away out of annoyance.

If anything else, he was trying to stifle _his own_ laughter from erupting the minute his brother would bite—or worse, to Yaten's sadistic glee, gobble—those cookies and find their taste to be terribly _indefinable_.

He would bet that his brother would look blue the minute he'd get out of the door to get a bottle of water from the kitchen.

All thanks to the recipe he had especially given to Usagi when the poor, unsuspecting girl asked him for his _opinion_ when she secretly told him about her plan to give a special gift to Seiya _only_. And of course, there is that cooking skills of hers which is very worthy to be doubtful of...

Yaten sniggered evilly.

They really should've stopped him from giving him a penny for his thoughts. But since they haven't realized it yet, why not bask in the ambience while it still lasts?

…

…


End file.
